A Field Full Of Strawberries
by Se-chan
Summary: Pervy, taciturn, and late for everything. Hatake Kakashi: oh, only the most irritating man alive. Kakashi x OC, AU.
1. Bed and Breakfast

**Title :** A Field Full Of Strawberries

**Chapter :** One

**Pairings/Characters :** Hatake Kakashi x OFC, Tsunade.

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto. How bout you?

**Comments : **My first chaptered fic! I've been working on this one for quite a while, so I have a good idea about how the story is going to go. I warn you now: the plot is absolutely superficial. It's merely an excuse to write a fluffy Kakashi romance, so don't be fooled. Yup - shoot me now. Now that _that's_ over with, I'd like to make some acknowledgments. First off, this story was inspired by an absolutely brilliant piece by _The Master Weaponsmith_ called '_Misunderstandings'_. If you want to read a really good Kakashi x OC, I command you to check it out. Secondly, I'd like to thank _Novanator_ on deviantART for her awesome Kakashi-with-pancakes stuff. I actually wrote out the pancakes scene before she posted her first piece, but it's terribly amusing, none the less. And now... on with the story!

--

**A Field Full Of Strawberries  
**

_Chapter One: Bed and Breakfast_

by

Se-chan

--

I inhaled deeply, enjoying the feel of the cool, damp air entering my parched lungs. The mottled shade cast by the leafy green canopy above me felt wonderful on my skin, and I decided that there was absolutely nothing I'd rather do than just settle down at the bottom of the tree and drift off to sleep.

Problem: I was expected in the Hokage's office for my mission report in approximately 10 minutes.

Feeling a small, unnecessary thrill of nerves, I hauled myself off the floor and onto my feet, wincing slightly at my stiff, protesting muscles. Mission report, hot bath, bed.

With these enticing thoughts running through my slightly foggy mind, I set off on my slow walk towards the Hokage's complex.

Predictably, I arrived about 5 minutes early. Call it obsession, but I arrived early for everything. No matter what my intentions were when I set off, I subconsciously picked up the pace so that I got there well before the prescribed time. Perhaps I was just conscientious, or maybe I was more nervous about the Hokage's reaction to my report than I wanted to admit.

I stared at the ceiling, distracting myself by watching a beetle make it's way from one corner to the next, and daydreamed about steaming water and fog. I guessed that was one of the side-effects of spending extended periods of time in the Wind Country - water suddenly seemed like something amazing, beautiful, wonderful, rather than everyday, ordinary H2O. I'd have to ask somebody else, because it had been my first mission in Suna. Maybe you got used to the lack of moisture after a while.

'Hamasaki!'

I snapped out of my musings and entered the Hokage's office, suddenly feeling much more alert. The Gondaime was seated behind her desk, finishing off a slip of paperwork. Slightly unusual...

'Tsunade-sama.' I bowed a greeting and then stood to attention.

Liquid amber eyes settled on my face. Her lips curved in a small smile, before her face settled back to it's usual business-like expression.

'Ah, Ichigo-san. I trust your journey back from Suna went smoothly?'

'Yes, thank you.'

'And your mission report?'

I handed her the scroll I had completed on the journey back. A small knot of nerves had appeared in the pit of my stomach, and I couldn't help being apprehensively aware of her expression as she read.

After she had browsed it for a while, she looked up at me again with a much warmer smile.

'Well, Ichigo-san, I must say - good work. Congratulations on successfully completing your first mission as Jounin. You've come a long way, and you're progressing well. Reaching Jounin at 17 is a big achievement, so you should be proud of yourself. I think a few days rest would do you good - give you time to recover. You have my leave.'

I tried to contain my wide grin in an attempt to look modest. 'Thank you, Tsunade-sama!' I bowed once more, and, feeling exceedingly more cheerful, made my way out.

Walking with an extra spring in my step, I headed off towards home, fully intending to have a few hours soak in the bath as a reward for absolutely blitzing my first Jounin mission. I was aware that I was grinning like a complete and total maniac, and a few people I passed gave me rather disturbed looks, but even then I didn't feel like that much of an idiot. Sure, I'd been on plenty of missions, but this had been my very first as a Jounin - and it had gone amazingly well. Why shouldn't I be proud of myself?

I rounded the corner with an extra bounce, still grinning - and smashed headlong into a rock hard something. Naturally, I went flying. However, one of the perks of being an elite shinobi is that your body tends to react to things like flying through the air instinctively, and I rolled to land in a well-balanced crouch. My muscles screamed in protest at the violent movement, but it was better than getting my brains splattered across the sidewalk.

Good mood momentarily ruined, I glared at the offending object. Which happened to be a pair of navy blue shinobi sandals. My gaze continued up, taking in the standard Jounin navy trousers, flack vest, shinobi mask... my expression froze when it reached a pair of lazy, steel grey eyes. Well, to be more accurate: _one_ lazy, steel grey eye.

'Yo, Ichi-chan.'

I groaned inwardly.

On perhaps one of the best days of my life, it was just my luck to crash into the most irritating man alive - Hatake Kakashi.

Who was currently offering me a helping hand up.

'I've told you - don't call me "Ichi-chan." ' I said stiffly as I scrambled to my feet, rejecting his offered hand, which was slowly replaced in his pocket. He pointedly ignored me.

'I didn't know you got back today. How did the mission go?'

I regained my balance, wobbling slightly due to my exhausted muscles, but managed to throw a haughty smirk at him all the same.

'Fantastically. It was a one hundred percent success, actually.'

He smiled. At least, I thought he smiled - it was hard to tell when all you could see was a single eye, but that eye crinkled up a little, and I figured that was as good of a smile as I was going to get. 'Well done! I'm sure those Suna democrats provided quite a challenge.'

My mouth half-opened in a snarl. So my first mission as a Jounin wasn't exactly the most exciting ever to have been assigned, but that didn't make it unimportant! The bonds between Konoha and Suna had to be kept strong, and they had to have representative shinobi there from both villages on occasion. Admittedly, a lot of it had been just sitting around listening to political babble, but there had also been quite a few attacks on the 'Suna democrats' as it was, the last of which had resulted in a all-out battle between the hired assassins and the shinobi bodyguards. Such an eventuality was, effectively, why I was there.

He did this sort of thing all the time, as if he enjoyed pointing out how inferior to him I was, how pathetic a shinobi I was in comparison to his legendary skill, despite the fact that we were now the same rank. I refused to let him see how much it riled me. I forced my mouth shut, and shot him a cold look.

'Quite. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a hot bath somewhere with my name on it.'

With that, I brushed past him, good mood completely ruined. I didn't know why his stupid comments got me so irritated. Honestly, he was the most insufferable man in the entire village.

I stomped all the way back to my house, feeling morose and moody. If I was completely honest with myself, what I really wanted was for him to recognise my skill.

But what was I expecting him to say? 'Well done, Ichi-chan! I knew you'd do great!'

No. That was just completely... not Kakashi. Might as well expect the Gondaime to volunteer to do the entirety of the village's paperwork for the year.

I sighed, unlocking the door. This foul mood was completely pointless. That being decided, I focused my attention on the idea of a nice, hot bath.

Ahhh... that was more like it.

Unable to suppress the smile that was creeping onto my face, I slipped off my shoes and made my way towards the bathroom. I set the tub on to fill, and then went to make myself a cup of tea.

Half an hour later, I was soaking in the hot, bubbly, scented water of the bath tub, feeling completely relaxed and at peace with the world. Well, most of the world... with the exception of one irritating, grey-haired Jounin.

I smiled, despite myself. Trust him to be the first person I saw when I got back (the Gondaime not included). Thoughts wandering, my eyes slid shut, and I slowly drifted off.

x

When I woke up, the sun had set and the water was tepid. Still half-asleep, I dragged myself out of the water and slung a towel round my shoulders, draining the bath as I did so. I stumbled to my room and collapsed on my bed, not even bothering to dry myself off, and immediately fell into a deep slumber.

x

I rose with the dawn, as the saying goes. The birds had just started their morning chorus as I roused myself, blinking as my eyes adjusted to the milky light you get just before sunrise. I smiled, loving the thick, jasmine-scented air the morning brought.

Sliding off the bed, I let the damp towel fall to the floor. I winced as I put my whole weight on my feet - my muscles were still bunched and aching from the battle I'd had at Suna, and then the long journey home. Apparently lying around in tepid bath water for hours wasn't the best remedy for tight muscles.

Yawning, I fished some clean clothes out of my cupboard, slung them on and wandered out into the kitchen. It was clean and tidy, just as I'd left it. The flowers I'd left in the vase at the centre of the table had wilted, so I took them out and threw them in the bin. Grabbing a pair of scissors, I walked over to the window and leant out.

The overpowering scent of jasmine hit me as soon as my head left the house, and I smiled, utterly relaxed, looking out among the small white flowers at the lightening sky. I'd really missed this. After spending a few moments just enjoying the morning, I leant further out of the window, reaching for a likely spray of flowers. They were just out of the reach, so I edged closer to the windowsill and leant out further.

Just a little further...

As soon as my fingers connected with the flowers, I realised my mistake. I toppled out of the window head first, and due to the vines surrounding me all I could do to protect myself was curl into a ball and hope for as soft an impact as possible. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the impact.

... which didn't come. Instead, I felt myself being scooped out of the air by a pair of warm, strong arms, and pressed against a solid, hard chest.

I opened my eyes, staring up at my saviour. His grey hair was falling into his eye, which was regarding me with quite an amused expression.

'Aah... um, morning, Hatake.' I said meekly, feeling my cheeks heat up and cursing the stupid blush which was probably making it's way onto my face.

He chuckled, his chest moving slightly against my side, and I felt my something deep in my stomach move. Suddenly I was uncomfortable, and he seemed to notice, for the next second he had set me gently on my feet.

Even standing at my full height, I still only reached Kakashi's chin, and at the moment I wanted to melt into the ground. Not expecting to be accosted - no, rescued, I should say - by a tall, built, male shinobi, my selected clothes of the morning had been a pair of plain white bikini briefs and a loose white vest, leaving me feeling completely exposed under his dark gaze. Not that I was particularly self-conscious about my body. I had been blessed with naturally long legs, and my shinobi career had given me a slim, athletic figure. Even without the ample bosom and defined curves many of my colleagues sported, I still had enough shape to be feminine in appearance, if rather petite. What was making my cheeks turn a rather vivid pink was not the fact that I was standing almost naked in front of a man - it was the fact that I was standing almost naked in front of _this_ man, who's eyes I could feel trailing an almost tangible path down my body. And it was making me decidedly uncomfortable.

'So, your newest trend is to fall out windows at dawn? Interesting... I must say, Ichi-chan, I can't see the benefit of injuring yourself at the start of a few days leave.' I could hear his smile in his voice, and realised my heart was beating rather faster than it ought to have been.

Trying in vain to hide my rather confusing reactions to the situation I'd suddenly found myself in, I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. This turned out to be a bad idea. His eye immediately fixed on my lips, and I felt more nervous than ever.

'I didn't do it on purpose.' I said, and because I was feeling particularly flustered, I blurted out, 'I was trying to get that bunch of flowers up there.'

As soon as the words left my mouth, I wanted to hide my face in my hands and scream. Of all the ridiculously childish things to admit to! I swallowed hard, hoping he'd simply pass it off.

No such luck.

'I see... here, give me those.' He gestured to the scissors which I still had in one hand. Oh dear, another household rule broken - never run with scissors. I'm pretty sure falling out of the window was just as bad.

I passed them to him, wondering what he wanted them for. Before I could react, he took a step closer, so that I was mere inches away from his chest. I froze.

He smelled... nice. A mixture of pine and something that was just... him. I closed my eyes, unable to stop myself from breathing him in. But then he had stepped back, and was offering me the flowers he had just snipped off the vine.

'Uh... um...' I desperately cast around for something to say. 'Why were you in my garden in the first place? Were you peeking at me through the window or something?'

Part of me knew that was a completely ridiculous assumption, but I needed something to accuse him of. This was just getting too strange.

He stared at me, and I almost shivered under his intense gaze. His voice, when he spoke, was without the smile I had been expecting. Instead, it was much more serious, deeper. 'Actually, I was reading. It's a nice place to sit on the morning, and I didn't think you'd mind.'

That was probably an outright lie. If he'd told me he was planning to sit outside my window at dawn yesterday, I would certainly have given him a piece of my mind. But at the moment all I could manage was to nod understandingly and say, 'Ahhh.'

Silence reigned for a few moment, and I could feel his eyes on me again.

'Have you eaten anything?'

This completely random question threw me off guard. 'No, not yet, I've only just got up.'

To my absolute surprise, Kakashi's visible eye narrowed slightly.

'Are you going to eat anything?'

To be honest, the last thing I felt like doing now was eating. Scream into my pillow about confusing copy-nins? Yes. Eat? Hell no.

'I'm not hungry.' I said, rather than explain my precise feelings.

In the blink of an eye, he'd hoisted me up, slung me under and arm, and jumped up through the window.

'What the hell?! Put me down RIGHT now, Hatake!'

He dumped me on a chair next to the table.

'You just sit there. I'll make something for you to eat.'

'But I'm not HUNGRY!' I yelled, feeling very ill-done by. What the hell was wrong with this guy?

He snorted. 'You didn't eat anything yesterday, and I'm not going to let you miss breakfast today. You've just been on an extremely physically taxing mission, and you need all the nutrients and carbohydrates you can get to help you recover properly.'

Uh... ok. So he had a point.

'Fine!' I groaned, flopping my head down onto the table. I heard him chuckle again, and pointedly ignored the tingles it sent down my spine.

He made himself busy around the kitchen. Honestly, I was surprised. Kakashi, as far as I knew, was completely disorganised, despite being virtually unbeatable in combat. I hadn't expected him to be able to cook. However, if I was expecting something spectacular, I was highly disappointed.

'Pancakes?' I said, poking at the plate he'd just set down in front of me, which was piled high with about 10 of the flabby bits of gunk.

'Yup.' He smiled happily at me, obviously expecting me to be happy about this. 'Eat up!'

I gave him a blank stare. 'For a start off, if I eat all this, I'll explode. You're going to have to have some.'

In the end, I beat him down to 4. Mumbling darkly about bossy people, I started drowning them in maple syrup, only to have it snatched out of my grasp.

'Hey, I hadn't finished with that!' I shouted, outraged. He merely gave me a mild look.

'I want you to be able to taste my cooking.'

Sighing, I gave up and ate, trying my hardest not to concentrate on the taste and get through the whole ordeal as quickly as possible. I'd always known Kakashi was a stubborn bastard, but still... I hadn't expected him to extend this trait to my eating habits. Seriously, you'd think I was a child, the way he was treating me. Only he wouldn't look at a child like that...

He realised I was watching him, and immediately averted his gaze.

'Well, Ichi-chan, now that I'm satisfied you aren't going to collapse from malnutrition, I'll take my leave. I've got a book to finish.'

He hopped up, his one visible eye curved into what I had to assume was a silly little smile.

'Under my window?' I asked, and was extremely pleased to hear the displeasure drip from every syllable. Things were returning to normal. Thank god.

'Yup.'

He only just avoided my punch as he jumped out of the window.

'Have a nice day!' I yelled spitefully as I slammed the window shut and ripped the curtains closed. That man...

I was only smiling because I'd succeeded in kicking him out of my house. _Yup_.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Annoying You Is My Number One Talent

**Title :** A Field Full Of Strawberries

**Chapter :** Two

**Pairings/Characters :** Hatake Kakashi x OFC, OC, Mitarashi Anko, Shiranui Genma, Maito Gai, mentions of Umino Iruka, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura.

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto. How bout you?

**Comments : **My apologies for the late update. I hope this makes up for it! Another new character is introduced in this chapter, as well as some old ones who you just might know (yes, that's my sad little attempt at humour). I've also increased the rating to M - it might still be T, but I'm not sure, so I'll just play it safe. I've also changed my punctuation for the dialog a little: the little 's are now "s. Sorry about the inconsistency. Anyway, enough rambling - on with the mindless romance! -smirk- Believe it or not, I do sort of know where this is going.

--

**A Field Full Of Strawberries  
**

_Chapter Two: Annoying You Is My Number One Talent  
_

by

Se-chan

--

I left the house later that morning, all set to meet up with a couple of friends and have a well deserved chit-chat. Kakashi was, thankfully, long gone; or at least, I didn't see him when I wandered out.

I practically bounced down the road, feeling quite fantastic. I was clean, I was full, I had three days off, I'd got Kakashi off my back... what could be better?

Humming cheerfully, I made my way to the White Lotus Tea House, the best shop in Konoha. I usually went there at least once a week, so I obviously knew the entire tea menu off by heart and was on first name terms with all the waitresses. It also just happened to be the favourite meeting place of my best friend in the entire world.

Peering over the banisters, I spotted my prey sitting with her back to me at our usual table. Suppressing my chakra so that not even a whisper of my presence could be felt, I ascended the stairs. Feeling gleefully like a five year old again, I crept towards her with stealth that surpassed even that of the most celebrated predators, like the tiger, the -

"Hello, Ichigo."

"Daaaaaaaamn," I sighed, flopping into the chair opposite her, sticking my hands under my chin and pouting, "How the heck do you _always_ know?"

Reiko smiled. "Maybe because you sound like an Elephant on a rampage."

"Hey!" I yelled in mock outrage, whacking her playfully on the arm.

Reiko Tanaka and I had met at the academy. She was quiet and proud and stuck to herself, and I was the odd one who most people liked but found a little bit _too_ strange. An unlikely friendship, but somehow by the end of our first week we were almost joined at the hip, and had been best friends ever since. We had even been put on the same Genin team, for the sole reason that we worked so well together.

"So, how did the first mission as a Jounin go?" Reiko asked, linking her fingers together but still surveying me with her aquiline eyes. I grinned.

"Blitzed it! What about you... I heard you took part in a certain exam while I was away?" I waggled my eyebrows suggestively, already having been informed that she'd passed while I'd been in Suna. Raiko's lips twitched into a slight smirk - she was obviously very proud of herself. Reaching into my jacket pocket, I fished out a small box and handed it to her.

"This is from me... congratulations on making Jounin!"

Inside was a brand new set of trip wires, along with a set of the slightly stronger ones she used in her trademark combat technique. I'd spent almost the entire morning wrapping them, not to mention almost the whole of my pay for the three month jaunt in Suna. A lot of gasping and "congratulations" and "thank you"s ensued, and then we got down to the serious business of getting me up to date on the latest news.

"... so the Akatsuki are on the move. Meanwhile, Sakura-san and Naruto-san are still searching for the Uchiha."

"Any word of him?"

Reiko shook her head, her expression grave. "Those two had better watch out. With Akatsuki still out for him, Naruto-san can't risk plunging blindly into a situation that he can't get himself out of. No amount of determination can make him stronger than a two-man Akatsuki team on his own."

"Can we blame him though? We both know..." I trailed off, unable to finish. I didn't need to. Reiko glanced away, a shadow of grief flitting across those amazing eyes. When she looked back, the trace was gone, and her calm, serious composure was back in place.

"The person I pity the most in this is their teacher. Surely he went through enough in his youth... I doubt he ever imagined having to live through this kind of thing again."

I sighed, feeling a pang of remorse for the grey-haired Jounin. Whether he irritated me or not, nobody deserved to live through the loss of someone precious more than once.

At that thought, I chuckled sadly, unable to suppress it. What was I thinking? We were shinobi. The death of your loved ones was just part of the job.

Aware of the gloom which had descended over the table, I decided that now was a good time to change the mood. "Speaking of Kakashi, I ran into him yesterday."

Raiko raised her eyebrows. "Oh? What a surprise."

"Just admit it, Ichigo: the guy is head-over-heels crazy for you! Has been since the night you shoved Gemna's senbon up his left nostril. Don't ask me why..."

The loud, brash voice of Mitarashi Anko assaulted my senses even more than usual as she yelled from a point about three centimetres from my ear. I spluttered.

"Don't be ridiculous! Kakashi's only goal in life is to make mine as difficult as possible! For instance, last night!," I put on a ridiculously happy expression, and said in what was probably a horrible imitation of Kakashi's voice, "'Ichi-chan! Well done on your hard-arse mission! I bet those Suna democrats provided _quite_ a challenge!'". Dropping the act at the speed of light, I deadpanned into Anko's face.

She gave me a patronising look, and patted me sympathetically on the shoulder. "Playful teasing."

"He loves you, Ichigo." Raiko said gently, "You're the only one too blind to see it."

"And from the look on your face, I'd say you feel the same way." Anko smirked. The light blush that had dusted my cheeks deepened horrifically at this comment, and I buried my face in my hands.

"You are both _insane_." I mumbled at them, my voice muffled. I heard laughter, along with the scraping of a wooden legs on the floor as Anko pulled up a chair.

"So." said Anko, her voice turning quite business-like, "What are we doing tonight? Should I gather up the guys and have welcome-home drink for the glorious return of our dear _Ichi-chan_?"

"Don't answer that, dear. You have no say in the matter." Raiko said serenely as I raised my head and opened my mouth. I shut it again, looking disgruntled.

"It's too bad you weren't here for Rei's congratulatory party. That was one wiiiild night." Anko said dreamily.

I scoffed. "Which probably means you managed to ambush poor, innocent Iruka-san in some dark, secluded corner?" Anko merely smirked. "Actually, I don't want to know. Even though I think _NOTHING_ could be worse than what you did with Gai, I'm not willing to bet on it."

"Hey, what's a girl supposed to do?" Anko said, quite blasé. "And anyway, I'll have you know Gai was _quite_ a pro." I warded her off with the sign of the cross, and she turned back to Raiko.

"So it's on then?"

"Indeed. You're in charge of the invitations."

With a bang, Anko was on her feet. "Well, better get started. See you later, _Ichi-chan_!"

She departed with a wink.

I sighed once more. Why were my friends such lunatics?

x

I giggled inanely, taking another sip of sake and smirking in the direction of my retarded ex-boyfriend. This stuff tasted almost palatable now...

Genma rolled his eyes, tutting. "You know, I thought all that Suna 'Spiced Tea' might have cured Ichigo from being such a lightweight, but I guess I was hoping in vain."

Gai thumped me on the back good-naturedly. "Ichigo-chan is still in the throes of youthful exuberance! Further maturity will decrease her joyous intolerance of the liquid of life, but all in good time."

I grinned, absently rubbing my aching shoulder. "Hey, what are you guys on? I've had what... three? Anyway, you heard the man! All things in good time, hey? And Gai, _pleeease_ don't whack me on the back again. I know it's all in the spirit of youthful exuberance, but it does hurt."

"Of course, Ichigo-chan! I apologise for my thoughtlessness." He flashed me his million dollar smile, and I waved a hand in acceptance (I was also shading my eyes, but hey, I was good at multitasking).

Suddenly I felt two very welcome, strong hands on my shoulders, massaging out the knots. I sighed blissfully, leaning back into them.

"Does that feel better, Ichi-chan?"

I glanced around hazily, not really needing to but doing it anyway. Kakashi smiled down at me from above the back of my chair. I was about to say something, but those hands were really working magic on my shoulders, and all I managed was a contended "Mmmmmm". I turned back to the table at large. Reiko was smirking in quite a knowing way, while Genma smiled gently in my direction. Iruka seemed to have disappeared; Anko was also mysteriously missing. With Kakashi's warm hands working their way through my sore muscles, my eyes drifted closed.

"Hey, Kakashi, don't put her to sleep!"

"What does it matter? Someone's going to have to carry her home anyway. The poor girl's almost passed out."

"It's almost time to head off now anyway. Kakashi can take her home, can't you?"

"Yes."

x

I woke up, feeling warm and comfortable. Not really wanting to open my eyes, I snuggled down deeper into my soft surroundings. Everything smelled nice, like pine and -

My eyes snapped open as I bolted into a sitting position. I was in my bed, in my room, in my... I looked down. My shoes were gone, and my hair was out, but other than that I was in exactly the same attire I'd worn last night. Except for the flack vest, which was waaaay too big to be mine. That was were the scent was coming from, that wonderful aromatic mixture of pine and man...

Feeling oddly hot, I shook my head to clear it of those wayward thoughts. I ceased this action immediately when the dull ache of the hangover I was experiencing started pounding in my ears.

Groaning, I forced myself out of the bed and padded into the kitchen. Filling up a glass from the tap, I drained it and then filled up a second. I had had far too much to drink last night, and this, I told myself, was exactly how it had ended. I'd had to be degradingly carried home by my mortal enemy, and he'd even given me his jacket because he thought I was cold. Great.

Yawning hugely, I wandered off to the bathroom. A cold shower would do me the world of good.

I mean, I thought as I turned on the taps, for a mortal enemy, he really wasn't that bad. For a start off, he wasn't a psychotic killer or a murderous lunatic. And, my thoughts continued as my clothes dropped to the floor, he wasn't after world domination or eternal youth (and that sounded so wrongly like Gai). He even brought me home when I was drunk and gave me massages. Quite helpful, really.

I shuddered violently as I stepped into the shower, the cold water shocking me awake. What had I been thinking? Oh yes, the helpful enemy. I shrugged my shoulders, rotating them, and found the ache had almost subsided. Not bad, not bad at all.

I reached up for the soap, and felt a twinge in my lower back. Despite the cold water, I could feel myself blush at where _that_ stray thought was going...

Tossing my head a little to try to clear it, I figured I should decide what I was going to do. After all, only two days of leave left!

_Warm hands, sliding down my back, the delicious friction of skin on skin..._

First off, I thought, I would do some washing. The dirty clothes from my mission still hadn't been done.

_Hot breath fanning my neck, before soft lips desperately captured my own, devouring..._

After all, it would probably be a good idea to wash Kakashi's jacket before I gave it back, considering I'd been sleeping in it. No doubt he'd rather it didn't come back all wrinkled and sweaty!

_Pressing me down into soft sheets, feeling his body flush against my own..._

I closed my eyes, moving my hand down between my legs.

The splashing of the water drowned out my throaty moan.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
